


Croatoan

by Veeebles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Alternate Universe - Future, Future Fic, Future!Castiel - Freeform, Future!Dean - Freeform, M/M, accepting sexuality, dealings with coming out, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veeebles/pseuds/Veeebles
Summary: He was stepping closer to Dean slowly and those blue eyes were dark.“We’re happy, Dean, you know that – you saw it last night. You shouldn’t bury it anymore, just let it out, let yourself go.”He was so close now – Cas always stood close to Dean when they talked but this was more than that, Dean could feel the heat of his body, he could smell him; all sweat and incense and fresh linen and Cas.“Come on, Dean,” he was whispering now, Dean could feel his body against him; how he seemed to fit just right against him. One of Cas’ hands wandered up his arm, then the other, both coming up to his neck, fingers trailing in the short hairs at the back of his head, nails lightly scraping his scalp.“Let go,” his breath was warm and smelled of mint, Dean’s heart was hammering, his body was warming, his arousal impossible to hide at this close proximity. His mind was screaming at him to push Castiel away, yell at him, tell him this was all a mistake, that he was wrong – he didn’t have those feeling for men – for him.But when those lips captured his and his only reaction was wrapping his arms around the former Angel’s waist, and kissing him like he was the very air he breathed.Set in Endverse





	1. Chapter 1

Dean’s head was reeling. 

He had only spent a few hours here, in the future, 5 years ahead of his time. 

And his head was reeling.

So much had changed, the Croatoan virus was not even the biggest shock. 

Meeting his future-self had been a bit of a mind fuck. He knew he was stubborn and a bit of an ass but when he was trying to deal with said future-self’s stubborn ass, man, he was a piece of work. Hearing about Sammy had been hard, he could see how it had affected his future self, the way his eyes had been down cast, his jaw locked up and his first instinct was to grab a bottle of scotch. 

Then meeting Chuck all military inventory boss asking him for advice he had just stood there dumbly not having a clue what to say. Then Risa appeared trying to take a swing at him for being, well, being Dean. Some things didn’t change it seemed.

And to top it off, finding a human, hippie Cas who was suddenly all loopy smiles and reeking of weed. He needed a lie down to process all this.

So that’s where he found himself now; lying down on the couch in Dean’s – his – future his’ Cabin.

This was going to be so confusing.

But the thing that stuck in his head – despite all the changes was Cas.

The Cas that Dean knew was always serious, brooding, an angel built of battle – a warrior. 

The Cas of this time, however – human Cas, he was different. He was relaxed, confident, smiling. Completely comfortable with himself and Dean couldn’t help but find it confusing but in a strange way quite settling. Cas was more open this way.

He was startled out of his thoughts by Dean – future Dean – storming through the room, shouting to him they were having a meeting and he wanted him there.

So next thing, they were all in the part of Future-Dean’s cabin that he used for planning and meetings. Dean chose a seat against the far wall, perched on a desktop,  
Cas came into the room, scuffing his boot clad feet holding a mug and a beer, smiling at Risa as he passed her, taking his seat at the top of the table, kicking his feet up on the top and lounging back. 

Dean was still surprised at Cas’ confident comfortableness but he saw from Dean and Risa’s faces they didn’t even give it a second thought. The Angel – or former Angel – was obviously a very welcome part of their group, like he belonged there. The thought warmed Dean slightly. Cas had become family to him and he was happy to see that hadn’t changed.

The meeting started, Future-Dean presenting the Colt to them and Risa quickly giving him attitude which Dean quickly tried to explain to himself about his nightly shenanigans that he was getting blamed for, noticing how Cas dipped his head and laughed to himself throughout.

When Cas mentioned that Future-Dean was torturing Demons for information he couldn’t help his instinctive sarcasm at the information. Things really had gone all over the place in the future.

Cas chuckled at him and turned to find Future-Dean looking at him like Sam used to look at Dean when he was being vulgar or annoying.

“What? I like past you.” 

The meeting proceeded then into action plans and Cas quickly started questioning Dean’s plans and Dean couldn’t help but notice how much his future self and Cas argued like a married couple. 

But when Future-Dean asked him whether he was coming along with the plan or not Cas’ instant reply was yes. 

The original plan had been a strike that night at midnight but due to circumstances in the camp to do with food and weaponry and other supplies the mission was pushed to the next night.

Future-Dean called the meeting to an end and everyone started getting up to leave. 

“Okay, me,” Future-Dean said to him as he packed up the Colt and maps, “You can take the couch here, I want you close so I can keep an eye on you. Get some shut eye, you’ll need your wits about you tomorrow.”

Dean nodded and yawned, suddenly feeling exhausted, the prospect of some decent sleep very welcoming.

He was turned towards the living room where said couch would be, he heard Risa saying goodnight as she left through the porch door.

“You better get some sleep too, Cas,” he heard Future-Dean say softly, Dean turned to say a goodnight to the former Angel but froze in shock at the sight that greeted him.

He – Future-Dean had his hands on Cas’ hips, holding the smaller man’s body close to his a he smiled, Cas’ hand cupping his future self’s jaw tenderly as he kissed him.

Kissed him.

Freaking kissed him!

“Woa, wait What the Hell is going on here!?”

Cas jumped, breaking the kiss and both men turned to stare – on Cas’ part – and glare – on Future-Dean’s part – at him.

“Do we have a problem here?” Future-Dean asked, unwrapping one arm from around Cas and instinctively reaching for what Dean knew would be his gun.

Dean couldn’t believe it, this was some alternative universe shit this was not the future!

“Yeah I have a problem! Why am I – you! Kissing him? We don’t swing that way buddy this is just nuts!”

Dean wasn’t sure his voice had ever been so high and hysterical.

Cas cocked his head in that way he always did, eyes squinting in confusion as he studied Dean

“You don’t know. It hasn’t happened to you yet.”

“That what hasn’t happened? What is going on? What about the thing with Risa? You staying the night in some girls bed or Cas you with the Orgy?”

Cas smiled gently, reaching out to hold one of Future-Dean’s hands, “You might say we have an open relationship.”

“But we’re still committed to each other, “Future-Dean said, straightening and gripping Cas’ hand tight, his stance protective as he glared at Dean.

“Well, yes! I mean I’m not – we’re not gay – where has this come fro – I don’t – I mean I – what?”

Cas was laughing softly from where he was still cradled into Future-Dean’s side, the latter wasn’t laughing one bit. In fact, he was looking at Dean with a scowl on his face and if Dean didn’t know himself better he would say there was disgust, even hatred there.

“A lot changes from your time to now. You’ve got a lot to learn,” was all he said to him, voice low and gravely in anger.  
The air was thick with silence.

Eventually, it was Cas that spoke, turning to Future-Dean, hands on his chest as he looked up at him, “We all need our rest and Dean needs to process this, let’s leave it until the morning, yeah?”

Future-Dean looked from Cas, to Dean and back again before nodding slowly, “okay, babe, let’s go.”

As Cas was pulled away by a scowling Future-Dean he called over his shoulder to Dean, “We’ll talk in the morning, okay?”

Dean stood there gaping at the doorway they had disappeared though, mind grinded to a halt, heart hammering and in desperate need for a drink.

 

* * * * * * *

 

As the night went on, Dean tossed and turned on the couch but he could find no sleep. He had drunk about half of the bottle of scotch and still he was wide awake.

He just couldn’t get it out his head. He should be freaking out about this future where the worlds had gone to shit and Sammy is the Devil and they all need to fight for their lives every day. But instead, his mind was looping around Castiel and Him – Future-Dean being together!

He sighed and threw the covers off himself, sitting up on the couch, bracing his elbows on his knees.

He just couldn’t understand it. I mean sure, Cas was always a buddy – a very close friend, closer than Sam sometimes even but that was it. He didn’t have any feelings for him, he wasn’t attracted to him at all.

Was he?

He sighed and stood, pacing about the room in his socks and tried his hardest to fight the instinct to run out the door and run until things made sense again. 

Cas was an Angel for god’s sake and wasn’t God against this shit? Or at least wasn’t this a taboo thing? Angels weren’t even meant to ‘mate’ with human yet here he was breaking all the rules. 

His racing mind and racing feet were called to a top when a noise coming from further in the cabin caught his attention. 

He frowned and moved quietly, following the noise. It was a small noise, like someone crying quietly. He saw a red door and as he got closer the noises grew louder and louder until he heard a loud shout and what he swore was his name. 

He pressed his ear to the wood and was surprised when the door swung open slightly, just enough that Dean could peek into the room. 

It was dimly light but he could make out a bed and his heart thundered when his eyes adjusted to the sight. 

He – or Future-Him, even was sitting up with his back to the door, a sheen of sweat on his back and he was panting. He moved, and fell onto the mattress, revealing Castiel lying beside him, also naked, also covered in sweat, grinning like he had just won a million dollars. 

Dean’s world grinded to a halt when he realized he had just caught Castiel and himself post fuck. 

He should go. He should turn away and pretend he never saw that. 

Instead, he watched, fascinated, as his future-self lay across Cas’ chest, face buried into his neck, eyes closed and an expression of complete bliss on his face. His arms were wrapped around the smaller man’s body, holding him close and every now and the he pressed a small kiss to his skin which made the former Angel smile softly. The fingers on one of Cas’ hands played with Dean’s hair while the other hand trailed patterns gently up and down the skin of his back. He rested his cheek against Dean’s forehead.  
Both men lay in each other’s arms, completely content, looking like the picture of happiness. 

Dean tried his hardest to be disgusted with the image but even he couldn’t deny there was something natural about this picture, something so right. 

He found himself itching to be part of that, like something was pulling him closer to the pair that were slowly dozing off to sleep. He wanted to be warm like that; holding someone in his arms.

He wondered if Cas’ skin would feel as soft as it looked. 

He backed out the room before he let those thoughts go too far, grabbing his half empty bottle of scotch on the way to his couch. 

 

* * * * * * * * * * ** 

 

Dean woke the next morning to the smell of scrambled eggs and toast. His stomach growled loudly and he heard a small laugh from somewhere in the room. 

He opened his eyes to see Cas walking towards him, dressed in a pair of slacks and a baggy t-shirt, hair a mess and eyes sleepy but a smile was on his face. 

He placed a plate of scrambled eggs and toast on the table in front of his couch and a mug of coffee beside it. He swatted at Dean’s legs, prompting him to move them and sat down beside him when he complied.

“Did you sleep well?” he asked, placing his own plate down beside his, taking a drink of his own coffee.

Dean nodded, tucking into his eggs, completely ravenous. 

“I scored us some extras from the rations – there’s perks to dating the leader of the camp,” Cas joked, taking a bite out of a piece of toast. 

Images from last night came flashing back to him and he tried not to choke on his eggs. 

“Thank you,” was all he could think to reply. 

They ate in relative silence, Dean licking his plate clean, drinking his coffee so fast it nearly scalded his tongue. Cas chuckled and offered him his second slice of toast which Dean shamelessly took, thanking the former Angel. When he was finished he sighed happily, stomach full and feeling much more awake after the coffee. Since when could Cas cook? 

“I know you watched us last night.”

Dean froze, scared to even glance over at the other man, “I didn’t -”

“-Dean, I may not be an Angel anymore but I can still sense you.” 

Dean had no idea how to respond. He just sat there silently, waiting for something A punch in the face? Cas to start yelling that he was some pervert? Something! 

“Look, Dean, I know it will be a lot to take in for you now. I mean you are coming from 2009, yes? Back then we were still friends. You were – are – so insecure, so afraid of your own feelings.”

He frowned, what would he know? He didn’t; have any feelings for Cas. He didn’t! He stood and went to walk away, wanting to just go back to his own time where things made sense. 

“It’s not something you need to run from, Dean,” Cas’ voice was low – just above a whisper. Dean stopped and turned to the Angel, ready to yell at him to mind his own damn business. 

He was stepping closer to Dean slowly and those blue eyes were dark. 

“We’re happy, Dean, you know that – you saw it last night. You shouldn’t bury it anymore, just let it out, let yourself go.”

He was so close now – Cas always stood close to Dean when they talked but this was more than that, Dean could feel the heat of his body, he could smell him; all sweat and incense and fresh linen and Cas. He could feel his breath ghosting over his skin, raising goose bumps and he had to supress shivering.

“Come on, Dean,” he was whispering now, Dean could feel his body against him; how he seemed to fit just right against him. One of Cas’ hands wandered up his arm, then the other, both coming up to his neck, fingers trailing in the short hairs at the back of his head, nails lightly scraping his scalp. 

“Let go,” his breath was warm and smelled of mint, Dean’s heart was hammering, his body was warming, his arousal impossible to hide at this close proximity. His mind was screaming at him to push Castiel away, yell at him, tell him this was all a mistake, that he was wrong – he didn’t have those feeling for men – for him. 

But when those lips captured his and his only reaction was wrapping his arms around the former Angel’s waist, and kissing him like he was the very air he breathed.

It was different to what he had expected; Cas was soft, he tasted sweet, his little breathy moans went straight to Dean’s groin and he groaned into the smaller man’s mouth when he ground down against him.

Who knew the once Angel could be so sexy?

He felt good. He felt amazing.

He couldn’t get enough of him; the kiss was passionate and hungry but Dean needed more.

How many women had he kissed? How many had he slept with and here he was and he knew in his heart that nothing, nothing could compare to this.

Perfection.

There was still that little voice in his mind that was telling him to stop, that this was wrong, he didn’t want Cas, but God, the world was falling apart around them and Dean was willing to let it burn if it meant having this man to himself for as long as he could.

Eventually, Cas broke the kiss, panting against Dean’s neck, smiling and laughing breathlessly. Dean panted, arms still locked around the blue eyed man, seemingly unable to let him go or even tighten his hold.

“It’s just like the first time,” Cas panted out, looking up at Dean, a dopey grin on his flushed face.

“The first time we kissed, you were like this – hungry for me, it’s intoxicating,”

Cas pressed his forehead against Dean’s as he spoke, eyes on his swollen lips, wanting to taste them again, addicted to this man that he had given up everything for.  
“When was it?” Dean asked, voice just a whisper, his eyes closed as he leaned against Cas.

Cas was quiet for a moment, “Not long after you and Sam part ways. You and I run into some misunderstandings and Sam told you to stop running from me. Then one night it just happens.”

Cas pulled away, looking into those green eyes he knew so well, “We’ve been together since.”

Dean sighed, reluctantly releasing Cas’ body and turning from him, his mind buzzing with all that had happened so suddenly, “This is weird. I feel like we’re not talking about me – like you’ve just cheated on some guy with me. Lie it’s not my life, it’s someone else’s story.”

He heard Cas sigh them move closer to him, arms came around his waist and a body pressed against his back. 

“You will figure it out, Dean. You may not feel it now but in the future – whether it is this one or a thousand others, we are meant to be together. You know it.”

His voice was small, his arms tightened around Dean and he knew he was sad. Dean wondered what he had – or would – do to this man that would make him so sad and scared. What had his future-self done in an attempt to run from this? From Cas and his feelings for him? He knew himself. Right now he felt safe – it was just him and Cas and he could always tell Cas anything, he had always felt so comfortable around the Angel that this was easy. But he worried that going back – if he ever did go back – to his time, seeing the old Cas, would he feel the same? Was this not just some crazy alternative to his reality? What if this was the only timeline that made him and Cas be together? What if they went back to just being friends? What if that kiss was all there would ever be between them?

His heart was thudding and his palms were sweaty and he felt the panic rise like bubble in his throat. 

He surprised both himself and Cas by turning and quickly pulling him into his arms. He closed his eyes against his thoughts and just concentrated on how he felt against him. How amazing he smelled, how his hands instantly rubbed re-assuring circles into his back, how he whispered softly words of comfort. How this seemed so goddamn right he couldn’t even understand why they hadn’t been doing this from the moment Cas’ handprint burned into Dean’s skin when he pulled him from Hell. 

“Dean? What’s wrong?”

He pulled away, looking into those blue eyes, how had he never seen it before? Everything he could ever have wanted was there, staring right back at him.

“Cas, I…”

Eyebrows raised in question, head cocked to the side.

“I’m sorry.”

Then he was gone, practically running out the room, slamming the door behind him, leaving the Former-Angel standing there, staring dumbfounded at the door. 

 

* * * * * * * * * 

 

“So you and Cas kissed.”

It wasn’t a question, it was a statement, a hard truth, and it had Dean almost spit out the mouthful of beer.

He wiped his mouth and stared up at his future self, eyes wide in panic at how the hell this conversation was going to go.

He watched his Future-Self dump a duffle bag on the counter and give him a small smile. He grabbed one of the beers and opened it, sitting down across from Dean on the couch.  
“It’s okay; he told me,” he said, taking a long drink from the bottle.

“It just happened I didn’t mean -”

Future-Dean waved away his excuses, “we’re the same person, remember? I am you. You are me. It doesn’t make any difference.”

Dean sighed in relief, taking a sip from his beer and stared at the floor, wondering what the Hell he should say, what he should do. How did his life get so messy?

“Look, I know it’s a lot to process – I mean you just got here and already everything you know is changed; Sammy, Me and Cas, even the world we live in his completely different. 

But if there is one thing you can be sure about; it’s that I love Cas, and no matter how I used to be, no matter what I have done or will do he will always be the most important thing to me.”

Dean stared in awe at this version of himself; so confident, so open, hard as steel but soft for what he loved. Dean had spent his entire life running from that, running from all that shit he kept inside him and for what? Here he was, sitting with a version of himself that was everything he wished he could be. He wore himself on the outside – his sexuality, his love for Cas, his love for Sammy – they weren’t weaknesses, he wore them like armour and Dean was amazed.

“I just don’t get it,” he sighed, rubbing a hand over his face, “how did it happen? In the world I have left behind me and Cas are friends, brothers even. Sure I have that little voice in my head every now and then that admired things about him the same as any other guy but I never thought anything of it. It’s always been women and drink and the job and that’s all. Now it’s all Cas, he’s all can think about.”

His Future-self smiled, “yeah, he gets under your skin.”

They sat in silence for a while, Dean’s mind racing and racing and racing. His Future-self chuckled, draining the last of his beer and reaching down to open another, staring ahead of him out the window to the trees.

“I was in denial for a long time.” He said eventually, “Cas was questioning things, learning more about human kind. He was at the park one day and he saw a gay couple kissing and holding hands and just being a couple. He came back and questioned me about it the same way he always asked me about stuff he didn’t understand; whether I had ever had feelings like that for a man and me being me ran from the conversation. I later found out Sam had talked him through it, answering any questions he had and being there for him in a way I was too much of an idiot to be. After that, Cas started drifting from me, going to Sam to talk instead of me. Eventually it was awkward for us even to be in the same room together. So Sam punched some sense into me for being a gigantic asshole of a friend and told me to get over myself, stop being such a coward and stop running from my insecurities and emotions. Long story short I made it up to Cas, we got close again and a few months down the line Cas made a move on me and I let myself go with it.”

He took another drink from his bottle and Dean watched every movement, fascinated with this story of his life he hadn’t even experienced yet.

“It was so freeing,” Future-Dean said, smiling at the memory, “it wasn’t even weird I mean – I thought I would freak out and hate it – hate kissing a guy. But I didn’t. I loved it. I couldn’t get enough of him. And even today it’s the same; I am addicted to him and it doesn’t scare me anymore. He’s as important to me as Sammy. His life is my only fear now – I’d do anything to protect him.”

It was strange, the way he described Cas was exactly how Dean had felt today when he kissed him. Instantly it had been like all the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle falling into place.  
Future Dean finished his beer and set the bottle down on the table, turning to his past self and smiled a sad smile, “you’ll get it eventually, and you’ll feel amazing when you do. But please, don’t hurt him like I did. Don’t run from him, he means too much for that.”

He left him soon after that, Dean sat there in the cabin until the sun began to lower in the sky and all was a hazy sunset glow. He lived in his mind, mulling everything over until something just clicked into place.

Then he was moving, standing and walking slowly towards that red door again. 

He couldn’t hear anything beyond it this time. He took in a deep breath and tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. He pressed a hand against the cool wood and pushed the door open.

The curtains were drawn again but the setting sun’s lights shone through the worn fabric, illuminating the room in a hazy glow. 

The two men lay on the bed, wrapped in each other just like the previous night. He stood at the foot of the bed and watched as the smaller figure shifted, wakening to the noise of creaking floorboards under bare feet. Blue eyes blinked open and found him, blearing half asleep in confusion. Dean stared right back, determined not to be the one to look away, not this time.

The other figure stirred and a hand moved over Cas’ body instantly taking a protective stance when sensing another presence. When he saw Dean standing there he relaxed and his expression changed from guarded to confused to curious. He knew himself oh so well.

“Dean?” came that gravelly half-asleep voice of the Once-Angel but Future-Dean silenced him with a small nudge on his arm. He knew what he was doing.

Dean slowly reached up and shrugged off his shirt, letting it fall to the floor at his feet, not once taking his eyes away from Cas’. Next came his t shirt, he pulled it over his head, and let it fall too. He shivered as Cas’ eyes roved his body, from his tattoo to each dip and swell of muscle, to the handprint forever branded onto his skin. Dean felt his body heat with the attention and a small smile tugged at his mouth when he saw Cas squirm under the covers. 

When his hands moved to unbutton his jeans Cas was nearly drooling. Future-Dean sat beside him, smirking and enjoying seeing the Angel get flustered at his little show. As Dean began pushing his jeans down his legs he leaned over, latching his mouth onto that part at the back of Cas’ neck that he knew drove him crazy. The blue eyed man let out a moan and leaned back against the naked chest behind him, Future-Dean sucked hard on the spot, trailing his teeth across the skin and Cas was a twitching mess, unable to look away from Dean who was now moving his hands up to the waistband of his boxers. He moaned at his lover’s administrations, delighting in the chills that cascaded all over his body. 

They both froze when Dean pushed his boxers off, now standing completely naked before the pair. 

There was silence. The air was thick and warm, anticipation rising. 

Suddenly, Cas – seemingly being too impatient to wait a moment longer – scrambled forwards, throwing off the bed sheets that he was naked beneath and threw his arms around Dean’s neck, kissing him roughly.

Dean responded immediately, hands on Cas’ hips, fingers gripping the skin that was even softer than he had imagined. He kissed the man, trying to pour everything he felt into it, trying to make up to the hurt he would inevitably cause him, trying to tell him how he had broken down the walls inside him and released him.

Castiel moaned into his mouth, nails scraping his skin, pulling him back onto the bed with him so his body was now completely covered by his. 

He was lost in him, in how he tasted, how he moaned, how soft and warm his skin was. He moved to kiss down his neck, peppering his collarbones with kisses. 

He heard a surprised moan and glanced up to see his future-self capture the dark haired man’s lips with his own, hands gently cupping his cheek.

That should have freaked Dean out – he was pretty much having a three-some with himself and his Angel but he didn’t care, all he cared about right now was showing the Angel how much he meant to them; past and future. And he was learning, learning how to embrace this, to love Cas because he would be damned if he went back and hurt the man, turning from him because he was scared. 

He knew what he wanted now, and he was going to do anything to keep him.

He kissed down Cas’ chest, running his hands across his skin, paying attention to which parts made him jump or squirm as his fingers lightly trailed across. 

That little voice was in his head again, worrying him with the knowledge that he had never actually been with a man before, this was technically his first time with this and he was worried he wouldn’t know what to do, how to please him. 

Cas seemed to sense his apprehension because he was pulled up, made to sit on the bed. Cas was cradled against Future-Dean’s chest, leaning against him, his legs on either side of Dean’s thighs.

He was smiling at him, they both were. Dean relaxed a bit, smiling back.

Cas crawled forwards straddling Dean, shivering when their members brushed together, closing his eyes in pleasure when Dean bucked up, grinding into the feeling, unable to help himself. Arms around his shoulders Cas moaned his name and Dean never wanted to go a day without hearing that.

“Cas,” he breathed, looking up at the angel with pleading eyes, the dark haired man smiled back, a hand moving to cover the handprint on Dean’s shoulder, fingers pitting perfectly in place.

“I’ve got you, baby, just relax, let go.”

He was kissing him again and kissing his neck and his face and nails were scraping his back as they ground against each other’s arousal.

Future-Dean came up behind Cas, his chest pressed against his back, kisses peppered across the Angel’s shoulder. 

Eyes that mirrored his own met him over Cas’ shoulder and he smiled at himself, “he’s so good isn’t he?” he asked, voice raw with arousal. Dean nodded, agreeing; the Angel was amazing.

His Future-Self pulled Cas back, then moved to push Dean down so he was now lying on his back, looking up at them both. Future-Dean moved to sit behind Cas again and whispered in the smaller man’s ear making him shiver, “make him feel good, baby, show him what he’s missing out on.”

Cas grinned and crawled forwards like a cat, straddling Dean once more, obeying his lover’s request. 

He kissed Dean once then smiled re-assuringly at him before moving down his body, kissing and biting and sucking until Dean didn’t even know what planet he was on.  
When he felt a hand wrap around his member he jumped and his head shot up, panicking a little. He saw Cas nestled between his legs, blue eyes looking up at him, “it’s okay, Dean.”

Dean was about to protest but the words died in his throat once he felt a warm, wet mouth wrap around him. His head fell back onto the covers and he breathed out a moan as Cas sucked harder and took more of him into his mouth.

God this was good. He was so warm and wet and tight and his tongue licked at the underside of his cock as he sucked. Dean was in heaven, never in a million years did he think he could feel this good and never in a trillion years did he think it would be because of Catiel’s mouth.

He felt the all familiar tightening behind his belly button and the warmth spread from his groin to his tummy as his orgasm built up closer and closer.  
Cas moaned around him, sending vibrations to his very core which had Dean calling out, moaning loudly. Cas moaned again and again, sucking him harder and faster almost frantically.

Dean raised his head to look down, and the sight that greeted him nearly made him come right there that second. 

Cas had his cock in his mouth, slick with his saliva, his lips were red and stretched around him, cheeks hollow as he sucked hard. His eyes were on him, almost back with his arousal. He was moaning still and Dean looked beyond him, sucking in a breath when he realised his Future-Self was kneeling on the floor at the edge of the bed, eating the Angel out, two fingers buried deep inside him. He met his eyes and winked, moving his wrist just so in a movement that had Cas moaning even louder, lips sucking harder. 

Dean was losing it. It was all too much He hadn’t felt this much pleasure in such a long time. The feeling of Cas’ mouth around him, the sounds of his moans, the sight of him wrecked above him, sucking him like his life depended on it and moaning and squirming wantonly at the pleasure his Future-Self was giving him.

Fuck it was hot.

He felt it building and building inside him and when he saw his Future-Self reach around, grab the blue eyed boy’s swollen cock, pumping it in time with his fingers that moved in and out of his ass and he couldn’t hold it in. Cas shouted out and he felt the Angel’s semen hot and wet spurt over his thighs and Dean came with a loud shout. He came over a moaning Cas’ face and he honestly thought for a moment he was going to black out. 

When he returned to his senses he found Cas had collapsed on top of him, twitching and panting against his stomach. His face was covered in Dean’s come and god that was a hot sight. 

Blue eyes met his and he grinned dopily up at him, still panting but clearly having enjoyed himself. 

Future Dean sat up behind him, wiping his fingers on the bed sheets and grinning down at the exhausted brunette before him. 

“Good boy,” he cooed softly, stroking a hand through the man’s hair. 

He reached for a cloth and gently wiped Dean’s semen from his face, then handed the towel to Cas so he could clean up his own mess on Dean’s thighs, the Angel meeting his eyes with a sheepish grin. 

When he was done he crawled up to cuddle into Dean’s side who welcomed the attention happily. Future-Dean lay down on Cas’ other side so he was snuggled between the two.  
Dean could have lain there like that for the rest of his life. 

Just as the sun’s last rays disappeared behind the horizon and darkness set in, Future-Dean stirred from the bed, waking Dean who was quickly falling into an easy sleep.  
“Time to go,” he said, Cas moving to stand up too, laughing when he looked back at Dean’s confused expression.

“We’ve got a war to win, remember? Lucifer isn’t going to defeat himself is he?”

That thought sobered Dean right up. He was going to see Sammy – or some version of him, trapped with Lucifer in his meat suit. His gut suddenly grew heavy with dread and he couldn’t shake the awful feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong tonight.

Then Cas was there in front of him, smiling and kissing him softly, “it’ll be okay,” he whispered, “I’ll be there with you every step of the way, I promise.”

Dean smiled at him but still that horrible feeling lingered in his gut.

The three men dressed and geared up, ready to head out. Chuck and Risa met them downstairs and if they suspected anything of their love making it didn’t show. 

Dean watched with a pang of longing as Cas and his Future-self kissed long and soft, holding each other and speaking words of comfort to one another. There was no knowing who would survive tonight, and they weren’t going to go without having this moment together. 

Dean and Cas went in one truck, his Future-Self looming over him, warning him to protect the Angel at all costs. Dean would have laughed if it hadn’t been such a morbid situation they were in. After this past day of course he would do what he could to protect Cas.

The Angel climbed into the truck, taking the wheel and smiled at Dean, reaching over to kiss him softly once. He smiled back, chest warming with the Angel’s loving presence.  
He engine roared to life and they were off, heading to the looming battle. 

Dean stared out the window, one hand gripping onto Cas’ as they drove through the night.

If he found a way back to his time, the first thing he was going to do was take the Angel in his arms and kiss him breathless. He didn’t care if he would be rejected anymore, if there was anything he had never been more sure of it was that he needed Cas. He needed to be with him now. And he needed to do it soon.

He had wasted enough time and who knew how much longer they would have?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!!!

This was too much. Far too much.

Dean had been zapped into the future, zapped out of the future. He had met Lucifer _in_ said future parading around inside his brother like it was some sort of joke. He had seen the world he knew fall apart to ruin and disease. He had watched his friends die. Watch himself die. Watched Cas…

Dean clenched his jaw, screwing his eyes shut against the sight of Cas’ body lying there, filled with bullet holes, washed in blood, eyes open and staring unfocused, his skin so cold and lifeless.

Now he was back where he started; Zachariah glaring at him as he waited for his decision.

“Give yourself to Michael; say ‘yes’ and we can strike! Before Lucifer gets to Sam. Before billions die.”

The entire balance of the world was in his hands; he alone could make the decision. Either say yes, let Michael in and destroy half the world in order to save it. Or say no, watch Lucifer wreak havoc, inevitably killing him. And Cas.

His mind was going 100 miles a minute as he paced the floor.

Dean couldn’t know if Zachariah was telling the truth. How could he know that the future he had just come from wasn’t some trick?

That him and Cas would never happen.

Dean frowned, moving past Zachariah, staring into the darkness of the room.

“Nah.”

He wasn’t going to say yes. Though Future Dean had implored him to. He just couldn’t.

He would find a way, he always did. Even when the odds were all stacked against him, when the entire world seemed to be falling into fire he knew in his gut he could find a way to save it.

He watched as Zachariah’s expression went from hopeful to sad to angry.

Then he was yelling, threatening him that he would teach his lesson again. Where would he zap Dean to now? A place where saying no meant even worse for the world? Worse for him? Worse for Cas?

Panic began to rise in him as Zachariah advanced on him.

Then he heard the beat of strong wings, a hand on his arm and suddenly he wasn’t in that Motel room anymore.

Suddenly he was on a cold, dark road, but when he turned around there was a pair of warm blue eyes staring back at him.

Dean’s heart swelled with happiness as he looked upon the smiling Angel’s face.

God, he had missed him.

“Real nice timing, Cas,” he greeted, looking him up and down, so relieved to see him back in that suit and trench coat, all Angel, all his Cas.

“We had an appointment,” was the smiling reply and Dean was surprised to find himself fighting his own arms not to pull Cas to him and kiss him senseless.

Instead, he placed one hand on his shoulder and looked into those beautiful calm eyes, “Don’t ever change,” he told him.

Head cocked to the side, confused frown, God, Dean had no idea how he had managed to ignore the swell he felt in his chest when Cas did that. The little bit of him that found it endearingly adorable.

“Where did Zachariah send you?”

Dean huffed out a breath, shoving his hands deep into his pockets and wondered how much he should tell the Angel.

“He showed me the future – what would happen to the world if I said no to Michael, and Sam said yes to Lucifer.”

Cas’ eyes widened and he stepped closer, intrigued.

 “What did you see?” he asked, and Dean nearly forgot to reply because he forgot how pink and plump Cas’ lips were when he looked confused.

So he was still in love with Cas, even in the past. Maybe it would happen. Maybe the future was inevitable. What if by saying no just moments ago he had sealed his fate? That sure, maybe at some point he and Cas would be together. Maybe they would live the rebellion together. Maybe Cas would become human and turn into the dopey smiling Cas he had spent the past two days with.

But what if that was the trick? What if Zachariah had inserted that part to make the future all the more enticing to him? Maybe he saw that part in Dean that he even hadn’t seen until now? The part that hungered for the Angel before him with his very soul.

“Dean?”

He was looking at him, all concern and gentleness.

Maybe he didn’t care. If there was one thing Dean had learned while in the future, it’s that he hadn’t felt as happy in his entire life than he was when he had the blue eyed Angel in his arms and against his mouth. And whether he had five years, or one, or even days or hours, he wasn’t going to miss his chance. He wasn’t going to screw this up.

_He means too much for that._

Dean took a deep breath.

“It was so different, Cas. You were so different.”

The angel looked surprised, “I was there?”

Dean nodded.

“How was I different?”

Just tell him, you have to.

“You were human, Cas.”

The Angel looked surprised at that.

“Human?”

“Yeah. You were also some kind of sex Guru.”

He felt more than saw Cas frown in confusion at his words.

“A sex…Guru?”

Dean supressed a laugh and fought himself not to lean over and kiss him.

“Cas,” he asked, sobering up a little, trying to get this out in the best way, “is there any way Zachariah could alter the future? Like, he could show me what he wanted me to see so it would cloud my judgement and make me say yes?”

Cas thought for a moment, “but you didn’t say yes, so if he was going to show you an alternate future of his own design that would greatly influence your judgement, I am sure he would be smart enough to show you one that left you with saying yes being your only option.”

“So, what you’re saying is that what he showed me was the truth?”

Cas looked away, head up to the stars as he thought about his reply. Dean watched every movement, studied his profile; the slight bump in the bridge of his nose, the way one strand of hair fell down across his forehead in the wind, how his eyes moved back and forth as he looked at each star in the sky.

“The future is not just one path,” he said eventually, looking back and dean with a small smile, “it is ever changing depending on our actions. So even if he showed you the truth about how things would plan out if you said no to Michael, that timeline may change due to any other decision you or someone else makes. For instance, if Sam doesn’t say yes to Lucifer.”

Dean was confused, “so you are saying even if it was the truth it may not be the future?”

Castiel shrugged and sighed, “it is a complicated thing the future and the past. Humans and Angels alike have spent aeons trying to manipulate it to fit their needs but I believe that it is your own choices that form your path.”

He smiled at Dean, “if there is one thing you have taught me, Dean, it’s that we can make our own future. You have had Angels and Demons telling you that unless you do what they say the world will end, and yet each time you still manage to find your own way.”

If Dean didn’t love Cas before, he felt it in him that moment. He looked at this Angel who meant so much to him. The way he stood there smiling at him, trusting him completely, telling him that he believed in his heart that even though the world’s greatest forces were against him, he knew he could find a way. Cas believed in him like no one ever had.

He didn’t think about it, didn’t worry about the consequences, all he knew was that he needed it.

He stepped close to the Angel and took him in his arms.

Cas’ eyes widened in confusion but Dean silenced any questions he might have asked with his lips.

He kissed him softly, carefully.

Dean sighed at the feeling of this warm body in his arms again.

Cas was here, he told himself. He wasn’t going to die – Dean would not let him. He was here, in his arms, against his mouth and as long as Dean had breath in his body he would never let anything happen to him.

He broke the kiss but couldn’t step away. Not yet.

His arms were around the Angel’s waist and he could smell that clean, fresh smell of Cas.

“Dean…uh…what are you doing?”

Just tell him, he needs to know.

“We were together in the future, Cas.”

The Angel didn’t respond at all, “you and me. We get together soon, not long after today, after Sammy and I split ways. And we are together every day for five years.”

Still no response. Dean was aware of his hands griping Cas’ body tighter but he didn’t care, he just needed to re assure himself he was there. He was warm. He wasn’t dead.

“Sammy says yes to Lucifer and I go to kill him with the Colt. You die during the fight.”

Dean realises his eyes are screwed shut and he forces himself to open them just slightly.

Castiel was looking up at him with all the pity and sorrow in the world. Dean realised his cheeks were wet, when did he start crying? Cas raised a hand and wiped those tears away from his cheeks and Dean closed his eyes at the contact.

Then those fingers moved higher and Dean only had a second to be confused before Cas pressed them against his forehead and the past two days came flashing back before his eyes.

He sees the city in ruin, sees the little infected girl he tries to help. He sees his future-self walking with a gun slung across his chest, a frown on his face and he shouts orders to his fellow rebels. He sees Chuck and Risa, he sees Cas. Smiling, Human Cas stretching after his yoga session, Cas laughing at Future Dean joking with him, Cas kissing Future Dean goodnight and Past Dean losing his shit at the sight. He sees Cas and Future Dean in bed together, tangled in each other’s bodies kissing softly as they drift off to sleep. He sees Castiel making him eggs and toast. He sees Castiel kiss him and he feels the ache in his heart at how much he adores this man. He sees Castiel naked before him, moaning his name and saying he loves him over and over and over again. He sees Cas’ body fall to the ground as bullets rain down on him, blood pouring out of him as he falls. He feels his lifeless, cold body in his hands and the profound misery that awakens inside him. He sees the Colt in his hand as he fires it at Sammy. He sees Lucifer in his white suit, smirking down at him as he snaps his neck with the twist of his ankle. He sees his world go black.

Cas’ fingers moved from his forehead and Dean slumped forward, exhausted.

He gasped for breath around the lump in his throat and realised he was crying.

“It was hard enough experiencing you die once, Cas,” he rasped out, “I can’t watch that again.”

His voice was hoarse and he couldn’t stop the tears now.

Hands came up to either side of his face and his head was forced to look at the Angel.

Cas was crying too. He felt it too. He knows what Dean feels, he knows how it felt to kiss him, to feel complete elation when he was with him, then the bleak misery without him.

“Dean,” it was just a whisper.

Dean tightened his hold on the Angel, not sure what else to do.

Then he felt Castiel kiss him and something collapsed in him.

He grabbed him, pulled him as tight as he could against him. He kissed the Angel back, pouring everything he’s got into the kiss.

Hungry, hungry, hungry.

He devours him. He needs him. God, he loves him so much.

Cas was moaning into his mouth and Dean couldn’t comprehend what time he was in; what planet he was on all he knew was this is what he was made for. Not to save the world, not to be a Vessel for some ultimate warrior Angel. He was made to love this Angel, to be here kissing him until the day he died.

His lungs began to burn with the need for air but his need for this man was stronger.

Cas broke the kiss, but Dean’s lips attach themselves to his neck instead.

He brushed his fingers against that spot on the back of his neck his Future-self seemed to love on the Angel and grinned when he felt his body jerk and shiver at the contact.

“Guess it was real,” he whispered, lightly dragging his nails across that part again and delighting in the way his angel moaned at his ministrations and his kisses and grinds against Dean instinctively.

“Dean I don’t know what’s happening to me,” he managed to gasp out, fingers pulling at Dean’s hair trying to get more of him.

“Cas, god, you feel so good,” was Dean’s only response.

“Dean, wait, I don’t know what I’m doing I’ve never -”

Dean kisses him softly, scolding himself for being so forward, forgetting that this is his Cas, not Future Dean’s Cas. He’s a virgin, he’s brand knew to all these sensations and feelings, he needs to take it slowly.

“I’m sorry Cas, I got carried away … couldn’t help myself …”

Cas smiled, “I know, I understand – I saw…I mean I felt how we…were.”

Dean nods and painstakingly detaches himself from the Angel, putting a small amount of distance between them.

They stand there, panting all messy hair and swollen lips and dark gazes upon each other.

“We’ll take it slow,” Dean says, fascinated with how his Angel looks with his shirt askew and his neck red from his kisses.

Dean wanted to suck purple marks into the silky flesh.

Cas was looking at him in his thinking way. Like he was figuring something out.

The Angel stepped closer and Dean didn’t have a moment to react before he was getting kissed all over again.

Then there was that all familiar sound of flapping wings and his world tilted and he was falling, falling.

His back hit a soft surface and he opened his eyes to find himself lying on a bed in some motel.

Castiel stood at the foot of the bed before him, his fingers were undoing his tie, pulling it from his collar and dumping it on the floor.

Next went the trench coat and his blazer and he stood there, watching Dean watch him.

“I don’t want to take it slow,” was the only thing he said as he unbuttoned his shirt slowly, then pulled it off, letting it join his other clothes at his feet.

Dean’s mouth watered at the bare chested Angel before him, eyes wandered down to his trousers where his arousal was obvious, tenting the fabric.

Castiel smirked as he unbuttoned the trousers, pushing them – underwear and all off – until he was naked, then he straddled Dean, pushing him back against the covers and hovered above him.

“I want you to show me how it was,” he said softly, “show me what I missed out on,” he said, loosely quoting his future self’s words.

Dean surged upwards and kissed him again, gripping his hips, nails digging into the soft skin.

Castiel’s hands made quick work of Dean’s clothes and soon it was just skin on skin, Cas wrapped around him like he was meant to be.

Dean rolled them over and peppered Cas’ neck with kisses, licking and sucking here and there, listening to each of the Angel’ soft noises, learning which parts made him squirm.

“Dean, you don’t know how long I’ve wanted this,” the dark haired man panted out, hands gripping Dean’s shoulders and he moved further down his neck.

“You have?” Dean asked, halting his kisses to look up at his lover.

The Angel nodded, smiling sadly down at Dean, one hand coming up to the back of Dean’s head, running through his short hair in a comforting gesture.

“Since when?”

Cas chuckled, crinkles appearing at the sides of his eyes like they did on future Cas when he laughed.

“Since the first moment I touched you in Hell,” he said, fingers trailing over the hand print seared onto his Dean’s arm, “since this.”

Dean sighed, collapsing against the Angel’s body, pressing a soft kiss over his heart, “I can’t believe I wasted so much time, we could have been doing this all along. But I was so stupid.”

“No, Dean, I should have told you-”

“-No, Cas, I would have freaked out and made everything worse. I would have hurt you.”

Blue eyes met green eyes and Cas smiled, “it won’t be like that, we’ve already changed that.”

Dean smiled at him, surging up to kiss him once, softly, but the Angel trapped him in his embrace, kissing him back hard, moaning softly. Dean licked at his lips and when Cas opened them to his he tasted him. Dean groaned at the feeling, desire for this man coursing through him, pooling in his stomach.

“I missed you,” he murmured against those lips, “my Cas, just the way you are right now.”

He would never understand how he had managed to ignore the need for the blue eyed Angel for so long. Now, it was so much he could hardly breathe. His head swam with it, his veins pulsed with it, his bones vibrated just from being near the man.

He kisses down Cas’ chest, grinning when his skin jumps as his lips find little sensitive spots. When he reaches below his navel Cas is a squirming mess, gasping and breathing hard. He looks up to the Angel once in a way of reassurance. Cas’ face is flushed and he is looking down at him with a slight from on his face but he nods to Dean.

Dean sucked Cas into his mouth and he never wanted to forget the noise his Angel made. He closed his eyes and savoured his taste. God, he had misses him so damn much.

Fingers dragged though his hair and tugged hard, sending a jolt straight to his groin eliciting a groan from the green eyed man which in turn made Cas tug harder and moan loudly in response. Dean sucks harder, faster, delighting in Cas’ noises, losing himself in his smell and his taste and the noises he’s making.

“Dean, please – stop I’m going to – I can’t – Dean!”

The Angel came with a loud shout, curling his body around Dean’s and moaning his name over and over as Dean watched him, one hand pumping himself and coming over his hand as he swallowed his Angel’s release, sucking every drop from him until he was sated. The dark haired man fell back on the mattress panting. Dean kissed his forehead gently and pulled the covers over them, pulling Cas into his arms and nuzzling his face into his neck.

“That…was…amazing…” Cas panted out, body still twitching in his afterglow.

Dean smiled and held him closer, breathing in the smell of him.

They lay, content, entangled in each other

Dean tells Cas everything – all about what he saw in the future. Even though he had seen it through Dean’s memories, Cas listened eagerly, eyes widening when Dean describes his first meeting Cas when he’s surrounded by pretty women talking about an orgy. He laughs when he describes Future Dean’s reaction to seeing him. His cheeks turn red when Dean tells him about the night he saw them together; lying together after making love, content in their little bubble while the world falls apart around them. He laughs again when Dean tells him he makes really good scrambled eggs and toast. His fingers trail up and down Dean’s side when he tell him about the night he went to their room. Cheeks turning red again when Dean describes how good his mouth felt around him.

He holds him when Dean tells him how he dies. In the back of his mind Dean is aware that it should be the other way round. That he should be the one comforting Cas as he tells him about how his skin was so cold. His eyes open so wide, seeing nothing. How Dean had cradles him to his chest, crying, tasting his blood as he buried his face into his chest in a desperate attempt to find his heart beat. But there was nothing.

“It’s over, Dean,” he tells him, kissing his face softly, wiping his tears away, “you’re back here, with me, with Sam. Everything is back to the way it was. I’m here.”

Dean kisses him, kisses him until all his mind thinks about is those lips.

“I love you, Dean,” comes the whisper from the Angel.

He says it against his skin, breathed out in such a quiet voice Dean could have not heard it at all.

He smiled, holding the Angel against him, breathing him in, thanking the stars that this was his reality, “I love you too, Cas.”

He kisses the Angel’s soft, soft skin once more before dozing into an easy slumber, “I really do.”


End file.
